


Fear box

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Fear box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: After winning the World Series Mike and Ginny are asked to do the Fear box challenge.





	Fear box

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this, Old man…” Ginny groaned as she got into the car.

“You literally begged me to do this.”

“Begged?” 

“Come on, Lawson. It’ll be fun. PLEASE!!!” he said in a high-pitched mimic. 

“That is not how I sound.”

“Still.”

“Fine, it was my idea, but I didn’t know it was a morning thing. I thought it would be in the afternoon.”

“It’s good press, and it might be fun, as long as it isn’t anything too weird.”

“Have you ever watched the videos? They try to freak you out but most of it is fake. It’s all in your head, the not knowing is how they get you.”

“So, you are going to be the first one to night get freaked out by the fear box?” he asked, clearly doubting her cool exterior. 

“I mean it is probably going to be baseball themed. That was the reason they wanted us to do it. With the new season starting, and us being last years series winners, it just made sense.”

“Sure,” Mike still didn’t sound convinced. 

They pulled onto the production lot and were met by a PA. They sat in hair and makeup for a while. Both were wearing their Padre’s home jerseys, though Ginny was wearing leggings and Mike jeans. The PA gave them the run down. They had their mic packs set up. 

When they walked onto the sound stage everything was white and a large box dominated the room. Mike started to get a little nervous, but Ginny bumped his shoulder and grinned. 

“We got this, old man.”

“Sure, you go first.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Whenever you’re ready, guys,” called the PA.

“Hi, I’m Ginny Baker,”

“And I am star catcher for the San Diego Padres, Mike Lawson.”

Ginny bit her cheek to keep from laughing. “And today we are putting our hands in the Fear Box.”

“Ladies first,” Mike said gesturing to the box. 

Ginny slowly put her hand through the opening expecting a snake, lizard or bug of some kind, but her hand landed on something rough and slimy. “Ugh, what is this?” she felt around for another second before ripping her hand from the box. “Really guys???” she looked in the open side and saw a huge bowl of cilantro. “Ugh, you did your research, didn’t you?” 

Mike laughed.

She sniffed her hand. “Great, now everything I eat for the rest of the day is going to smell like that.”

The PA cringed apologetically and took the bowl away. Mike turned his back to the camera, so they could bring in the next item. Another PA brought in a catcher’s mitt and Ginny grinned. 

“Oh my God, Lawson. It is so cute and soft. You are going to love it!” she watched his shoulders tense knowing he would think it was some kind of animal. 

After a moment he approached the box slowly. “It’s not going to bite me or anything, right?”

“No, you are good. Just go slow.”

Mike rolled his shoulders and slowly eased his hand into the box. “Is it a… Oh my god, seriously?” he pulled out the glove. “You are such a brat.” 

Ginny just grinned wickedly. 

“Turn around, Rook,” Mike laughed. 

Ginny turned so they could bring in the next thing. Within seconds Mike was groaning. 

“Oh god, I am so happy this one is yours. Ugh,” he shivered and wrinkled his nose. 

“You aren’t going to get me, Lawson. You know I don’t scare that easy.” 

“No, seriously be super careful,” he turned to the PA. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Totally safe,” Ginny laughed, approaching the box with excitement. She eased her hand in. “It’s hairy, like…. Oh my god is it a Tarantula?” the huge spider had crawled into her hand and she pulled it out gently. “Hi, sweetie!”

“Seriously?” Mike groaned backing away from her.

“Quit being a baby, Old man. He is a sweetie!” she took a step toward him, but Mike backed away even more. 

“You know I don’t do spiders, and that goes double for giant, hairy spiders.”

Ginny just laughed and handed the tarantula to the person waiting by its cage. It took a minute for them to set up the next one, and Mike was getting more nervous by the second. Every gross creepy crawling thing he could think of was in that box, or at least that was how he felt.

“Ok, you got this, Lawson.” Ginny was facing him looking into the box. 

“Is it going to bite me?”

“No,” she grinned. 

“I swear to god, Baker. If this thing bites me…” 

“You got this,” she looked sincere for the first time.

Mike slowly eased one hand into the box, and whatever was inside jumped away. “AHHHH!! What the hell was that?” he was already in the backed against the wall. 

“Hey, it was fine.”

“It was not fine! What was it?”

“Just go slow. It’s nice,” Ginny promised. 

Slowly Mike walked across the room. His hand went close to the opening, but then he pulled away. “I can’t. I can’t do this.”

“You can. We’ll do it together.” Ginny put her hand in one side of the box. “Ok, I’m touching it. Just reach in. It is really soft and sweet.”

Mike once again eased his hand into the box finding Ginny’s hand and following it to the wiggling ball of fluff. 

“What is it? A rabbit? No, there’s a tail. Oh, it has a big tail. What is it?”

“It’s nice though, right?”

“Yeah, it is nice. I’m going to look.” He peeked into the front of the box. “Oh, it’s a chinchilla. Does it have a name?”

“Its name is Gizmo,” the PA answered. 

“Ah, Gizmo!” Ginny cooed, scooping the little creature to into her hands and cuddling him. After a few minutes, she passed it to the PA and they got ready for the last thing. 

“You guys want to do this one together?” the PA asked. 

“Yes!” Mike answered immediately. Ginny rolled her eyes, but they both turned around. 

“What do you think it’ll be?” she asked.

“I honestly have no idea. At this point it could be a millipede or a baseball for all we know.”

“We’re ready!” called the camera man. 

Ginny walked over completely confident, but Mike was a step behind her. 

“Ready?” she asked excitedly.

“As I’ll ever be,” he sighed. Slowly, they both reached in. Mike toughed a smooth cool surface, while Ginny’s hand was caught in a tangle of curls. She screamed and pulled her hand out. 

“Oh, I hate you! You told them! Oh my god, I hate you!!!” 

Mike just laughed. 

She crept around the front of the box and peeked in, before screaming and running again. “Why? Annabelle, of all things?”

“It’s just a doll, Baker,” Mike had picked up the doll, but honestly the thing was really creepy. He was about to chase her with it when the doll’s legs started to move.

“Do you want to play with me?” the doll giggled. 

Mike and Ginny screamed, and he tossed the doll toward the camera.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down. They taped the wrap up and thanked the crew, before heading back to the car. 

“I hope you know I am sleeping at your place tonight.” 

“I figured.”

“I can’t believe you told them about the Annabelle thing,” Ginny groaned. 

“I think they got me pretty good too.”

Ginny shivered thinking of that creepy voice. 

“Maybe we sleep with the lights on.”

Mike laughed, “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously watch the youtube videos. It is hilarious. I was thinking about when Kylie and MPG were doing press together and this just seemed like something they would have fun with. also would you like to see a auto complete interview or some other interview?


End file.
